venetica_scarlettfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Samoht soolk
Hi, VENETICA Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kategorie:Queste. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lallyhan (Diskussion) 20. Mai 2011, 11:23 Hallo Jetzt hast du deine eigene Diskussionsseite. --Lallyhan 14:29, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Der nicht angemeldete Benuzter war ich da mich die Wiki abgemeldet hatte. Samoht soolk 09:33, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Der nicht angemeldete Benuzter war ich da durch ein Skript-Fehler im Browser ich nicht mehr angemeldet war. Samoht soolk 15:01, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Wenn du eine neue Seite erstellt, erstelle diese unter neuen Namen und kopire alles da rein, von der Seite die gelöscht werden soll und nenne nicht um. Du hast mir einen "Knoten" gemacht. Ich konnte nicht komplett löschen und muste über #redirect (weiterleiten) arbeiten. Ist umständlich und nicht notwendig. DANKE --Lallyhan 19:58, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich wusste nicht das das Probleme macht. Ich werde es also so nicht mehr machen. Samoht soolk 20:20, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das müßte aber am neuen Editor liegen. Das vermute ich deshalb, da ich beides verschieben und kopieren schon mal davor gemacht habe unter dem alten Editor und es glaube ich keine Probleme gegeben hat. Samoht soolk 20:49, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja macht genauso ein Spaß wie mit den 5fachen Sachen, wenn man nur was in einen Arktikel reinschreibt und dann mehrere Kategorieausführungen hat. Das Dinge kriege ich nicht im Griff. Ich kann auch nicht alles. (Blöder neuer Editor) --Lallyhan 20:54, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Lass den Seuchenangriff so mit der Weiterleitung drin, das ist das geringere Übel. Das Teil ist nicht mehr löschbar. Nix mehr daran machen, fällt eh nicht auf. Lallyhan 07:48, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wenn es denn nicht anderes geht dann bleibt nichts anderes übrig als es so zu lassen. Samoht soolk 10:57, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Keine Kategorien sind mehr mehrmals vorhanden. Wie es aussieht hast du es geschaft dieses Problem zu lösen. Samoht soolk 20:25, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) So und zu guter letzt, schaue dir das mal an: http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Zarathustra01/Ergebnisse_des_Texturtauschs habe ich geschützt. Antwort nicht möglich, außer du willst noch deinen Senf dazu geben, öffne ich das Ding vom Zara wieder. --Lallyhan 22:18, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wüsste jetzt nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte. Samoht soolk 22:20, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Dazu müsstest du dir dien kpmplette Modseite durchlesen und selber moddern. Naja, wollte es auch nur mal zeigen.--Lallyhan 22:24, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das einzige was mir spontan einfällt interessant was möglich ist. Samoht soolk 22:30, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Habe gerade duie Lederrüstung verändert. Ist leider zu Pink. .. und das andere mit dem Kategorie Versuch lohnt jedenfalls nicht. Wenn man Kategorie: in der Suchzeile eingibt und ENTER drückt kommen ja alle Kategorieseiten. Lallyhan 11:25, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Brauchen wir noch Bilder. Das sieht hier nur noch trist-Grün aus Lallyhan 11:26, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wie wäre es eine Bildergallerie der Rabenblicke zu machen nach der Art von Flora & Fauna. Samoht soolk 11:41, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Gute Idee.... aber Gegenvorschlag: In Rabeblicke setzte ich die Bilder unter den jeweiligen Text. Keine großen, sondern kleine Bilder. Alle gleich groß. --Lallyhan 12:16, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das wollte ich erst vorschlagen dachte aber es wäre eine schlechte Idee da es viele Bilder werden würden. Samoht soolk 12:24, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) UPS.. egal so oder so, es gibt sehr viele Bilder. Ein Bild pro Bereich, als Demozweck sollte genügen. Es würde sonst zu voll. Lallyhan 12:43, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Eine Bildergallerie wäre wenn man alle Rabenblicke machen würde die bessere Lösung. Samoht soolk 12:50, 1. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Durch die Bearbeitung von Hämmer vom unbekannter Benutzer (könnte der neuer Benutzer sein) und danach von mir (wo es um die Benutzung dieser im Kampf geht) bin ich auf den Gedanken gekommen dies auch für die Speere, Schwerter und Mondklingen zu erstellen. Wird eine Weile dauern bis das fertig ist da ich zwar einiges dazu schreiben kann aber weiß noch nicht wie genau ich es schreibe. Samoht soolk 14:37, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Habe es gelesen. Die Idee ist gut. --Lallyhan 14:52, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Um das guten Aussehen der Seiten nicht kaputt zu machen und ich nicht weiß an welcher Stelle der Text platziert werden soll: Habe ich noch nicht das in den Graben fallen bei den Bosskämpfen von der Juma-Prinzessin Chiamaka und Victor angepasst (Das habe ich schon im Forum erwähnt). Ebenso auch noch nicht den möglichen Plotstopper durch die Leiche des Hausherren im Castello Anwesen eingetragen. Samoht soolk 12:44, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) hello Hi. You have a very good looking wiki here. Awesome. I was surprised and delighted to discover it. I am sorry I don't read German, though, so I can't help out. I especially love your beautiful screenshots. Thanks for your help on the English Venetica Wiki. - G33Z3R 22:08, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Your Wiki is not bad. Good Work. Samoht soolk 22:28, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Thats correct, not bad. Bur way are the colors from the pictures so pale? --Lallyhan 19:33, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC)